Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends
|image = File:Tino's_Adventures_of_The_Land_Before_Time_XIII_The_Wisdom_of_Friends.png|Row 2 title = Film used|Row 2 info = The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Cody Arens Kenneth Mars Miriam Flynn Anndi McAfee Aria Noelle Curzon Rob Paulsen John Ingle Brandon Michael DePaul James Garner Jeff Bennett Bernadette Peters Kiefer Sutherland|Row 4 title = Guest starring|Row 4 info = Robyn Moore Tabitha St. Germain Ian James Corlett Tracey Moore Scott McNeil Ashleigh Ball|Row 5 title = Distributed by|Row 5 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 6 title = Release Date|Row 6 info = TBA|Row 7 title = Preceded by|Row 7 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers|Row 8 title = Followed by|Row 8 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV series) Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave}}Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends is the 13th Chapter of the Weekenders/The Land Before Time saga. It was planned to be re-edited Sonic876, and will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Dot, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oospy Bear, Grumpy Bear, Share Bear, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie, are excited to meet two goofy and lovable yellow-bellied Beipiasaurus, Loofah and Doofah, who have lost their way while traveling to distant Berry Valley. Loofah and Doofah seem to be clumsy to find the way back, so Littlefoot and the others decide to help their new friends while sharing important life lessons called Wisdoms along the way. By the time they reach Berry Valley, Littlefoot realizes that even though the yellow bellies don’t follow his Wisdoms very well, their silly techniques work just fine. Trivia * Dot, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oopsy Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Share Bear guest stars in this film. Cast Edit * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Robyn Moore as Dot * Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer Bear * Ian James Corlett as Funshine Bear * Tracey Moore as Share Bear * Scott McNeil as Grumpy Bear * Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy Bear * John Ingle as Narrator/Topsy * Cody Arens as Littlefoot ** Anthony Skillman as Littlefoot (singing) * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Beipiaosaurus #4 * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Loofah * Sandra Oh as Doofah * Jessica Gee as Tria * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Land Before Time crossovers Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle